i though i loved you then
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: inspired by the song Then by brad paisley


_Looking around the restaurant again I still didn't see the people we were supposed to be meeting."I thought you said they were almost here?" I asked looking at the tables other occupant, my oldest friend."That's what they said, its not my fault their late," Jack said, checking his phone for any missed calls or text's."What are their names again?"My friend sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you this? The one with black hair is Mitch and the other one is Ellis. He will more than likely be wearing a Bull Shifters shirt and a blue baseball cap that has a tow truck on it. Now can you remember that, cuz if you have to ask again, I'm not telling you,""You very cruel and unusual sometimes, I hope you know."_

"_Its not my fault you have a shit memory," He chuckled._

"_Why do I hang out with you again?"_

"_Because you don't have any other friends,"_

_He just laughed more at my glare. It wasn't exactly true, sort of, but not completely. I used to have tons of "friends" but the second I got into some trouble with the law and realized that I didn't have the taste for women I once did. None of them stayed, except Jack. That could have been he was, at the time, seeing what the other team was like and we messed around a few times. That didn't last though, it did however make our friendship stronger, thank god for that. That's why we were here meeting his, late, friends. So I would have a few more in my life._

"_Finally," I heard Jack say and caught him waving, fully breaking me out of my thoughts._

_Taking a drink of my coke I looked over in the direction he was looking. Mitch was in front of Ellis walking so I couldn't see his face at all, even though he looked to be a few inches taller than the black haired male. _

"_Thought you guys weren't gonna show, we almost ordered with out you," Jack said, standing up giving Mitch a quick hug same with Ellis, who's hat was in the way that time._

"_Guys this is Nick," He said, with a gesture to me._

"_Hey, how goes it?" Mitch asked, shaking my hand._

"_Pretty good," I answered, moving my attention to Ellis and finding my self frozen._

_In movies they say when you see that special someone, there is nothing else in the world. A bomb could go off next to you and you still wouldn't notice it and it all sounds like a bunch of nonsense. Well looking into the blue eyes of the boy in front of me, everything stopped. Except my heart, that sped up to almost painful proportions. _

_It took me a few seconds to realize that he was saying something, so I cleared my throat._

"_Sorry, zoned out, what was that,"_

_He smiled, oh my that smile. "I said, Hi, my names Ellis, but then I guess you already knew that, since I know your name is Nick," He held out his hand and I shook it._

"_Well now that you're here, were ready to eat," Jack said, handing Mitch and Ellis their menus._

_I already knew what I wanted, since they took so long to get there, but I looked at the menu anyway. For if I didn't I would be staring at Ellis._

_There was something about him that just wowed me. His eyes, his accent, his lips, every thing._

_Once they were ready we ordered and just sat there talking. The more that man talked, and he talked a lot, the more I was mesmerized. I didn't come to the restaurant looking to fall for anyone, yet that's exactly what happened. _

_Once the food came and after we ate, Mitch and Ellis went to the bathroom._

"_Ok, two questions. Is Ellis even half gay and is he single?" I asked once they were out of ear shot._

_Jack sent me an amused glance. "Yes and yes,"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes and I was waiting for you to ask me that, considering you were basically eye raping him all through dinner," He smirked as I felt myself flush._

_Mitch came back to the table and Jack gave me a small gesture to go find Ellis before he came back to the table._

_Which I did._

_He was just coming out of the bath room as I got there._

"_Hey Nick," He said._

"_Hey Ellis, I uh. Have a question?"_

"_Yes?" He said, tilting his head making it a little harder to pay attention to what I was trying to say._

"_Would you be interested, its ok if your not, maybe possibly, going to dinner, like a date with me?" I could feel my face getting redder at my stumbling of words._

_His face was blank for a second, then got a huge grin on it. "I'd love to,"_

_About three weeks later I was bringing him back from another date when we got caught up talking on the front porch, both of us leaning against the railing, his hand in mine. There wasn't much really to say, but I didn't want to let go yet._

"_Well I guess I should let you get going," He smiled lightly and pushed off the railing walking away._

_I didn't even think of any consequences, just what I wanted. I pulled his arm so he was pulled back and bumped into me and before he could even say what the hell, my lips were on his._

_I didn't want it to be fast or a bad first kiss and to me it was perfect. I think it was for him as well, for he didn't fight to get away, just slowly wound his arms around my neck._

_That good night kiss lasted ¾ths of an hour and I didn't tell him then that I loved him. Even though I was more that sure of it._

_Months later we went through another adventure. It was past the first time we said 'I love you' and past the part where we talked about moving in together. I spent weeks finding the perfect ring and there was never a doubt in my mind of where I wanted it to be done._

_We went to the same place that I first laid eyes on him. I even made sure that we got the same table. We ate dinner and when dessert was coming my heart started beating faster. He were about half way through his cheesecake when I stood up, then got down on one knee next to him._

"_Ellis, I love you and I've loved you from about the first time I ever laid eyes on you, in this very restaurant. You make my life better, you make ME better. I don't, I can't see the rest of my life with out you in it. So Ellis, will you marry me?" And I opened the box that held the perfect ring._

_Ellis looked close to tears and nodded his head. There was a cheer that went though the place as I slipped the ring on his finger and stood up, bringing him with me to kiss him senseless._

_A few months after that we had a small wedding and moved into a nice little house together._

_At night holding him, I can't help but to see our future together. Us at an adoption agency, waiting for our son or daughter. Him all nervous about being a parent. Us getting old and grey together. Us living the rest of our life together. _

_The one thing I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more._

_But I've said that before._

_ANANANANANAN_

_I do not own Nick Ellis or the song Then by Brad Paisley._

_Its not exactly a song fic, just inspired by the song and the last two lines are from the song._


End file.
